


Talk

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex warns Kyomi against hurting her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Alex had never been one for the dramatic. But now that she had her powers, there was just something… fun about hiding in dark alleys or jumping from rooftops to confront someone. The crime rate in Crow’s Nest had never been lower.

Now Alex stood on a fire escape, watching a girl making her way through the bad area. She was wearing too much jewellery to be local. And yet Alex knew her anyway, after all, Kevin had only described her in intimate detail to Alex.

The look on Kyomi’s face when Alex landed in front of her was priceless. The feeling of pride was only slightly lessened by the knowledge that Alex had landed on her ankle wrong.

“You’re Kyomi, right?” asked Alex.

“Yes, I am. Who are you?” asked Kyomi. Alex could see the girl trembling.

“I’m Alex, Kevin’s best friend,” said Alex. “You’re going to see him, right?”

“No, I just came here for fun,” said Kyomi. Alex laughed.

“I can see why he likes you,” said Alex. “You do know that, right? That he likes you?”

“Yes,” said Kyomi. “A friend just opened my eyes.”

“Then why have you been such a bitch to him?” asked Alex. “You know that he likes you, and yet you flirt with other guys in front of him. Don’t you know how much that hurts?”

“Wow, girl, who hurt you?” asked Kyomi.

“That’s not important,” said Alex, and sighed. “Look, just stop playing with his feelings.”

“I will,” said Kyomi. “I’m going to tell him now.”

“Good,” said Alex. “Because if you hurt him, I’ll have to hurt you.”

“You’re not his sister,” said Kyomi, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No, but I’m his best friend,” said Alex. “And I hate to see my best friend hurt.”

“Well, if you care about him so much, why don’t you get with him?” asked Kyomi.

“Because I’m gay,” said Alex. She waited for a moment, and was pleased when Kyomi didn’t awkwardly step away from her. “Sometimes we talk about the girls we like who don’t like us back. Heh, kinda funny when I put it like that.”

“It is,” said Kyomi. She smiled. “So, um… I’m going to go talk to Kevin now. Tell him how I feel.”

“Good,” said Alex. “Good talk.”

“Yeah, it was. Good luck with that girl you like,” said Kyomi.

“She’s my girlfriend now,” said Alex, and smiled. “In secret though, so you can’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed,” said Kyomi, and started off again but Alex stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Also, word to the wise, don’t wear all that jewellery next time you come around here,” said Alex.

“Thanks for the tip,” said Kyomi. Then she set off again, Alex following her until she got to her destination. Then, Alex left them alone to talk in private. She smiled, glad that her best friend had found happiness just like she had.


End file.
